Derrière un coussin
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: Drabbles sur le thème "derrière un cousin"/défi
1. Chapter 1

«Un cache-cache! Faisons un cache-cache!»

La proposition du plus petit de l'équipe en avait excité plus d'un. Les visages s'étaient étirés en des sourires éclatants, un peu forcés pour certain, ou pratiquement inexistants pour d'autres.

«Un cache-cache oui! S'écria un petit roux en balançant ses bras dans les airs.

-Calme toi un peu idiot.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être à fond? T'a peur de perdre c'est ça? Kageyama la poule mouillée!

-Hein! S'écria le noiraud alors qu'une aura ténébreuse émanait de son corps.

Il avait attrapé son camarade par le col du tee-shirt.

-Pourquoi pas, moi je suis partant, lança un des joueurs de Karasuno.

-Mais Suga-san tu sais très bien comment ça va se terminer! Se plaint un chauve.

-Ha-ha, c'est vrai je sais.»

Kageyama et Hinata se stoppèrent dans leurs chamailleries pour écouter la conversation qui allait suivre.

«Comment ça?

-C'est toujours Nishinoya qui propose ce jeu là, et ce n'est pas pour n'importe qu'elle raison, expliquait Sugawara à Yamaguchi.

Le concerné avait les mains sur les anches et acquiesçait dans des mouvements de tête réguliers.

«Il est introuvable! Que ce soit chez lui, chez Daichi, ou chez moi comme aujourd'hui, on ne le trouve jamais, même en s'y mettant à plusieurs.

-Ohhhh! S'égosilla Hinata le teint légèrement rosé.

-Trouvons une autre occupation, c'est pas marrant, bouda Tanaka.

-Alors comme ça le crane d'œuf est un mauvais perdant, marmonna d'un ton ironique un blond à lunettes.»

Son éternel ami aux taches de rousseurs ricana.

«C'est pas très gentil Tsukishima.

-C'est bon, dit l'attaquant allier au crane rasé.

-Quoi?

-C'est bon faisons un cache-cache! Exclama ce dernier.»

Il se leva du sol carrelé d'un entrain nouveau accompagné du reste de l'équipe.

S'en suivit un pierre-papier-ciseau qui désigna Asahi en tant que chercheur, et ainsi tous partir à gauche à droite à la recherche d'un lieu où se faufiler.

«1-2-3-4...»

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et seul un joueur ne semblait pas savoir quelle cachète choisir. Il marchait à pas de loup au deuxième étage lorsqu'un bruit retint son attention. Celui ci provenait apparemment d'une des chambre, alors, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, le volleyeur s'y rendit.

Un lit à deux places se trouvait dans la pièce ainsi qu'une grande armoire de bois. Le garçon décida de faire simple et plongea sous le couchoir quand il entendu le fameux ''j'arrive'' déclarer fortement de la voie grave d'Asahi.

«Shoyo? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?»

Quelqu'un d'autre s'était caché dans la pièce, mais même si le rouquin reconnaissait la voix, il ne savait pas d'où elle venait.

«Nishinoya? Appela t-il doucement en jetant un bref coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Je suis là.

Une mèche puis un visage s'élevèrent par dessus un des nombreux objet qui jonchait le sol.

-Vient par ici! Ordonna le plus petit en lui faisant de la place. Hinata exécuta les ordres et se collant à son ami -lui aussi sous le lit- il se plaça à ses côtés derrière un large oreiller.

-Alors c'est ça ta cachète?

-Je peux le faire car je suis petit, maintenant tais toi tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Oui!»

Le feinteur commença à trembler en entendant des pas qui venaient dans la direction. On entra dans la chambre, fouilla dans le meuble à linge, puis regarda hâtivement sous le lit. Mais finalement, pour le grand bonheur du seconde et de son senpai, la personne s'en alla bredouille.

«On a de la chance pas vrai.

-C'est parce que quand on voit un oreiller on ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse totalement se dissimuler derrière.

Et ainsi le temps passa, peut-être une demi-heure, ou plus, et tous les autres membres furent trouvés.

«Vous avez gagné c'est bon, montrez-vous! S'écriait Sugawara.

Nos deux un-mètre-soixante étaient seuls victorieux, ils bondirent de dessous le coussin, et descendant les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre leurs coéquipiers au premier, il échangèrent d'eux mots:

«Ils sont pas très malins hi-hi!

-Oui, et on a gagné!

-C'est vrai!

-Tu vois Shoyo, il y a des atouts à être petit!

Hinata se stoppa dans sa marche, il rayonnait de joie et ses joues étaient teintées d'un rouge vif. Il observa, avant de reprendre sa course, le dos finement musclé de Nishinoya.

C'est fou ce qu'il avait la classe notre libéro.


	2. Chapter 2

L'entrainement des Karasuno se termina très tard. Tous avaient repoussé leurs limites avec une détermination et une envie de jouer insatiable. Cependant, dormir la nuit pour laisser ses muscles se reposer était une des règles les plus basiques et les plus importantes du monde du sport. Et puis les passionnés de volley avaient des familles qui les attendaient le soir, il fallait donc bien qu'ils pensent à rentrer chez eux un jour ou l'autre ! Ce fut alors après un rangement énergique que les joueurs se saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Enfin, cela ne fût pas exact. En vérité, deux d'entre eux avaient encore quelque chose de prévu avant de rejoindre leurs maisons respectives. Et l'on put ainsi voir dans la pénombre de la nuit, Nishinoya et Hinata assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc de bois.

« Alors Hinata ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« J-je... »

Nishinoya l'incita à continuer et Hinata se leva pour prendre de l'assurance.

« Voilà... j'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à réceptionner aussi bien que toi! »

C'est comme ceci que tout commença. Pour être plus précis, c'est comme ceci que commencèrent les entrevues régulières des deux garçons. Au gymnase en effet, Nishinoya surveillait les positions et les déplacements d'Hinata lorsque celui-ci devait réceptionner, lui disait ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas et lui montrait les bons gestes et les bonnes habitudes à prendre. Mais cela leur devient vite insatisfaisant et bientôt ils se virent aussi le matin très tôt, pendant les poses déjeunées ou les récréations et même à la fin de chaque cour... dès qu'il avait du temps les joueurs de petites tailles se rejoignaient et le maitre en réception donnait des conseils à son cadet qui lui demandait, en retour, des précisions. Leur enthousiasme mutuel pour ce nouveau projet les passionnait tellement qu'ils ne se quittaient plus et très rapidement les progrès d'Hinata en rattrapage de balle se manifestèrent. Un soir après un entrainement, Nishinoya l'avait félicité en sortant du vestiaire.

« Oui mais je suis encore bien loin d'être à ton niveau Nishinoya-sempai ! Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression il me manque un truc ! »

Nishinoya réfléchit un moment, oubliant de répondre à ceux qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit en quittant le gymnase.

« Ah ! Peut-être que ! »

« Que ? »

« Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée ! Attend je vais me mettre de l'autre côté pour t'envoyer plusieurs ballons, toi fais de ton mieux pour les réceptionner ! »

« Euh d'accord ! »

Le plus petit en taille effectua donc sa tentative de compréhension du jeu de son ami et envoya d'abord en un service précis le ballon à côté d'Hinata. Ce dernier le renvoya admirablement bien pour un seconde débutant à peine dans cet art difficile qu'est la réception. Mais lorsque Nishinoya envoya le ballon loin du rouquin, celui-ci le manqua malgré une rapidité évidente et des mouvements précis.

« Ca y est j'ai compris ! »

« C'est vrai ? Hourra, t'es le meilleur ! Explique-moi ! »

Son interlocuteur s'approcha pour mieux être entendu.

« C'est tout simple... Hinata : tu as peur de tomber! »

« Heiinnnnn ? »

Et en effet le plus vieux avait vu juste. Malgré ses airs de singe habille courant et sautant partout, Hinata n'arrivait pas à se jeter totalement à l'afflux d'un ballon. Autrement dit, il était un champion d'en l'art de sauter dans la verticale, mais pour ce qui était de se jeter au sol, se fracasser le crâne à terre l'effrayait un peu, et cette peur, bien qu'infime, le bloquait dans son objectif de devenir champion de la réception !

« Les gars on ferme le gymnase, rentrez chez vous... »

Mais les deux n'obéir pas complètement aux ordres d'Ukai, et, tout en marchant, Nishinoya expliqua le plus simplement possible ses trouvailles sur son cadet.

« Ah bon ? Tu crois ? »

« Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, tout le monde possède au fond de lui cette peur de s'écraser au sol et de se faire mal, même les plus puissants libello ! Et c'est d'ailleurs une faiblesse courante chez nous ! »

« Mais toi tu ne l'as pas cette faiblesse c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, et c'est pour une bonne raison ! C'est parce que quand j'étais petit, je jouais tout le temps à un jeu, et ce jeu m'a endurci sans que je m'en rende compte, en tout cas je n'ai plus jamais eu peur de tomber après ça car sans le savoir j'avais développé des méthodes pour tomber de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables sans me faire mal ! »

« Waw ! Trop fort Nishinoya-sempai ! C'est quoi ce jeu ? Je peux le faire aussi ? »

Le fait de pouvoir s'améliorer tout en jouant à un jeu ne pouvait en effet pas rendre Hinata plus enthousiaste et curieux.

« Pourquoi pas, mais il faut venir chez moi alors ! Demain je t'invite, ça te va ? »

« Parfait ! »

Le lendemain Nishinoya emmena donc Hinata jusqu'à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre il lui demanda de rester devant le pallier et se mit à déplacer les objets de la pièce. Il poussa son lit superposé sur le côté et le bureau tout au fond puis sortit de la pièce avant de revenir avec une énorme pile de coussins dans les bras.

« Hinata aide-moi, va en chercher dans l'armoire là-bas. »

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, avant de placer, à la manière de Nishinoya, la tonne de coussins partout sur le sol de la chambre. Une fois le parquet recouvrit entièrement d'une épaisse couche d'oreillers, le maitre en réception emmena son disciple tout au-devant du lit superposé. Il se mit debout et donna les explications.

« Tout est prêt ! Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à sauter du haut du lit ! En dessous de nous les coussins sont là pour amortir le choc, tu ne risques rien! »

« C'est ça le jeu ? C'est chelou ! »

« Bah moi j'ai toujours adoré plonger dans la tonne de coussins ! Quand j'étais petit mon rêve c'était de voler, mais j'ai dû me résigner, et pour remplacer j'ai inventé ce jeu comma ça je ressentais ce que je voulais ressentir sensations fortes et impression de me trouver dans les nuages ! En tout cas chelou ou pas c'est ce qui m'a permis de vaincre totalement ma peur de me jeter au sol, alors si tu veux progresser à ce niveau-là, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire ! »

« Oui ! »

Le lendemain lorsque Nishinoya arriva avec un Hinata couvert de bleus et d'autres tâches bizarres sur le corps, boitant grossièrement et répétant des « j'ai jamais fait un truc aussi excitant de toute ma vie », les autres ne purent que se poser des questions.

« T'inquiète pas Hinata ça fait toujours mal au début, mais ça passe rapidement et après on est plus prit dans le jeu et on oublie la douleur ! »

Daichi, Sugawara , Asahi, et Tanaka n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles... alors cela voulait dire que Nishinoya et Hinata... ils avaient vraiment... ensemble ?

Plus tard dans la journée Hinata prit Sugawara, à qui il avait l'habitude de raconter sa vie, à part.

« Nishinoya m'a montré un nouveau jeu, c'est passionnant, et même si j'avoue que ça fait mal, il m'a juré que grâce à ça j'allais m'améliorer ! »

« Mon dieu, Nishinoya qu'as-tu fais ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Non rien... il a raison, la douleur finit par partir au bout d'un moment. »

Hinata s'interrogea, mais alors le jeu de Nishinoya était connu ? Et lui qui l'avait trouvé chelou, apparemment ce devait être une pratique célèbre dans le monde des volleyeurs... et dire qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler !

La journée passa et Hinata retourna chez son ami pour recommencer l'expérience de la veille. Il sauta au sol se faisant amortir par les coussins au-dessous de lui. La sensation était en effet agréable et l'entrainement amusant, bien qu'un peu douloureux tout de même ! Mais Hinata avait décidé d'ignorer ses maux et de vaincre ses peurs : il voulait devenir un pro de la réception après tout !

Au même moment, quelque part dans la ville, Sugawara appelait Tanaka au téléphone...

« Vraiment je ne pensais pas Nishinoya capable de ça, il a perverti notre pauvre Hinata en un rien de temps... Si j'avais su je ne les aurai jamais laissés trainer ensembles ! Je trouvais déjà que leur soudain rapprochement était bizarre ! Demain j'irai leur toucher deux mots ! »

Et comme on parlait d'eux, Nishinoya et Hinata, qui sautaient en même temps du lit du plus vieux éternuèrent bruyamment avant d'arriver au sol. Nishinoya voyant son ami déstabilisé se précipita pour se mettre dessous ce dernier et amortir le choc de sa mauvaise chute. Au final Hinata ne sentit rien, Nishinoya avait été aussi moelleux qu'un coussin... Cet entrainement était certainement le plus divertissant de toute sa vie !


End file.
